Tha Mo Ghaol Air Àird A' Chuain
by Luneternelle
Summary: À la question de pourquoi pleut-il autant chez lui, le petit Angleterre a déjà une réponse toute faite dont il est très fier : "C'est mon grand-frère qui m'a tout expliqué !"


**Auteur :** Luneternelle

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d' **Axis Powers Hetalia** et la chanson écossaise **"Tha Mo Ghaol Air Àird A' Chuain"** ne m'appartiennent point.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre(s) :** Family, friendship, fluff, songfic

 **Résumé :** À la question de pourquoi pleut-il autant chez lui, le petit Angleterre a déjà une réponse toute faite dont il est très fier : "C'est mon grand-frère qui m'a tout expliqué !"

 **P'tit mot de l'auteure :** Un temps pluvieux pendant un voyage en bus ajouté à l'écoute en boucle des musiques du dessin animé Pixar "Rebelle" et ça a donné ce one-shot. D'autant plus que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de mignon sur les frères Angleterre et Écosse... Ici, ce sont les nations (jeunes) qui sont à l'honneur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleuvait beaucoup chez Angleterre, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Le petit représentant avait beau y être habitué, ce n'était pas le cas de son voisin français. La jeune nation autoproclamée de l'amour désespérait devant les trombes d'eau s'abattant sans pitié sur le territoire de son ami d'outre-mer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter un tel temps toute l'année, fit Francis en frissonnant car, malgré le fait qu'ils soient bien à l'abri du déluge dans un vieux château de pierre, la chaleur n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle petite nature, ce _froggie_! Enroulés comme ils étaient dans leur épaisse couverture et avec la boule de chaleur qu'était le plus petit dans ses bras - et il ne s'y était absolument pas blotti avec hâte, c'était l'autre qui l'avait attrapé avec empressement, _à son plus grand déplaisir_ \- le français réussissait toujours et encore à se plaindre de son _horrible_ condition. Enfin bon, c'était pays de râleurs - tel peuple, tel pays.

\- Non mais franchement, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il pleut autant ?!

\- Exactement ! rétorqua fièrement le plus petit, content de pouvoir pour une fois couper l'herbe sous le pied de son voisin. C'est mon grand-frère qui m'a tout expliqué !

Francis leva un sourcil interrogateur, demande implicite de développement. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, la petite nation anglaise se mit à raconter la façon dont la pluie de son pays lui avait été expliquée.

* * *

 _Il pleuvait des cordes quand_ _Allistor et Arthur rentrèrent de leur promenade. Pays de Galles avait pris la tête avec le reste de la fratrie et était sûrement rentré en avance, bien à l'abri dans la chaumière familiale. Aussi, seuls les jeunes représentants de l'Écosse et de l'Angleterre se prirent l'averse. Et quelle averse ! Il y avait tellement de gouttes qu'il était impossible de voir devant soi à plus de quelques pas. Les deux frères avaient fini par prendre refuge dans un petite caverne creusée dans la roche, après avoir bien sûr vérifié qu'elle était déserte._

 _\- Viens par là, moucheron, fit l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu._

 _Arthur se laissa retirer son manteau vert sombre trempé par la pluie, l'habit allant rejoindre celui bleu foncé de son aîné près du petit feu de bois improvisé._

 _Allistor attrapa le petit blond et le plaça entre ses jambes écartées de façon à ce que ses pieds se trouvent suffisamment près pour sécher. En tant que nation, il ne pouvait mourir de maladie ni en attraper, mais c'était toujours plus agréable d'avoir des vêtements secs que mouillés._

 _Il remarqua cependant bien vite que l'enfant entre ses bras tremblait, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler. Arthur était encore jeune, il n'avait physiquement que cinq, six ans. Allistor en avait seize, et il était plutôt bien immunisé contre le froid. Il attira son petit frère dans une étreinte un peu bourrue, l'entourant de sa chaleur du mieux qu'il le put. Les tremblements cessèrent peu après._

 _Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pipe mot, écoutant en silence la pluie battante au dehors._

 _\- Dis, pourquoi il pleut tout le temps chez moi ? finit par demander Arthur, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

 _\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Ça te dérange, moucheron ?_

 _\- Non mais..._

 _\- Tu sais, il pleut aussi chez les autres. Chez Dylan, chez Francis... même chez moi !_

 _\- Oui mais pas tout le temps. Chez moi, la pluie, elle tombe toujours. Et puis... Francis m'a dit que quand il pleut, c'est que les nuages pleurent..._

 _Intérieurement, Allistor insulta le stupide gamin français. On n'avait pas idée de dire ça à son hypersensible - même s'il le cachait bien - de petit frère !_

 _\- Du coup, est-ce que les nuages sont tout le temps tristes quand ils passent chez moi ? demanda l'enfant d'une voix chevrotante comme s'il se retenait de pleurer._

 _\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Le bouffeur de grenouilles t'a raconté des conner- bêtises, voilà tout !_

 _Allistor eut droit au regard mouillé et brillant d'espoir du plus petit._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Vrai de vrai. C'est pas les nuages qui pleurent, c'est quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Boulette. Boulette de chez boulette. Les larmes grossirent à vue d'œil dans les yeux vert forêt d'Arthur. Allistor se maudit : il n'était pas doué avec les enfants et il le savait ! Alors pourquoi avait-il pris en charge l'éducation de ses cadets ? Encore un mystère loin d'être résolu..._

 _\- Pleure pas ! C'est une jolie histoire : tiens, écoute._

 _Et alors que la voix douce et grave du rouquin s'élevait dans la petite caverne, l'enfant installé entre ses jambes était toute ouïe._

.

 **Feasgar ciùin an tùs a' Chèitein**

 _ **On a quiet evening at the beginning of May**_

 **Nuair bha 'n ialtag anns na speuran**

 _ **When the bat was in the skies**_

 **Chualaim rìbhinn òg 's i deurach**

 _ **I heard a tearful young maiden**_

 **'Seinn fo sgàil nan geugan uain'**

 _ **Singing beneath the shadow of the green branches**_

 **Bha a' ghrian 'sa chuan gu sìoladh**

 _ **The sun was setting in the sea**_

 **'S reult cha d' èirich anns an iarmailt**

 _ **And no stars yet graced the sky**_

 **Nuair a sheinn an òigh gu cianail**

 _ **When the young girl sang sorrowfully**_

 **"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain"**

 _ **"My love is on the high seas"**_

.

 **Thòisich dealt na h-oidhch' ri tùirling**

 _ **The night's dew began to fall**_

 **'S lùb am braon gu caoin na flùrain**

 _ **Each bloom yielding softly to the droplets**_

 **Shèid a' ghaoth 'na h-oiteig chùbhraidh**

 _ **The wind blew in a fragrant breeze**_

 **Beatha 's ùrachd do gach cluan**

 _ **Bringing life and renewal to each field**_

 **Ghleus an nighneag fonn a h-òrain**

 _ **The girl tunefully sang her song**_

 **Sèimh is ciùin mar dhriùchd an Òg-mhìos**

 _ **Quiet and peaceful like the June dew**_

 **'S bha an t-sèisd seo 'g èirigh 'n còmhnaidh**

 _ **And this chorus constantly repeated**_

 **"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain"**

 _ **"My love is on the high seas"**_

.

 **Chiar an latha is dheàrrs' na reultan**

 _ **Day darkened and the stars shone**_

 **Sheòl an rè measg neul nan speuran**

 _ **Setting their course amongst the clouds**_

 **Shuidh an òigh, bha 'bròn 'ga lèireadh**

 _ **The maiden sat, burdened by her sadness**_

 **'S cha robh dèigh air tàmh no suain**

 _ **Her singing could not have been more soothing**_

 **Theann mi faisg air reult nan òg-bhean**

 _ **I moved closer to the young woman**_

 **Sheinn mu 'gaol air chuan 'bha seòladh**

 _ **Singing of her love sailing on the sea**_

 **O bu bhinn a caoidhrean brònach**

 _ **Oh sweet was her sad lament**_

 **"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain"**

 _ **"My love is on the high seas"**_

.

 **Rinn an ceòl le deòin mo thàladh**

 _ **The music enticed me**_

 **Dlùth do rìbinn donn nam blàth-shul**

 _ **Nearer to the brown-haired maiden of the warm eyes**_

 **'S i ag ùrnaigh ris an Àrd-Rìgh**

 _ **And she prayed to the King of Heaven**_

 **"Dìon mo ghràdh 'th' air àird a' chuain"**

 _ **"Protect my love on the high seas"**_

 **Bha a cridh' le gaol gu sgàineadh**

 _ **Her heart was breaking with love**_

 **Nuair a ghlac mi fhèin air làimh i**

 _ **When I took her by the hand**_

 **"Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt**

 _ **"Wipe your eyes, your love is safe**_

 **Thill mi slàn bhàrr àird a' chuain"**

 _ **I have returned to you from the high seas"**_

.

 _À défaut d'avoir fait somnoler son petit frère, Allistor eut droit à un regard perplexe du petit._

 _\- En quoi une dame qui pleure son amoureux disparu en mer c'est une jolie histoire ? s'enquit l'enfant, un air blasé sur le visage._

 _Le rouquin soupira en son for intérieur. Au moins, son cadet comprenait le_ Gàidhlig _\- l'écossais gaélique - c'était déjà ça._

 _\- Moucheron, t'as pas écouté ou quoi ? Il n'est pas mort son amour puisqu'elle le retrouve à la fin._

 _\- ... Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la pluie ? poursuivit Arthur, l'air peu convaincu._

 _\- Eh ben la pluie chez toi, c'est comme les larmes de la fille : elle s'arrêtera quand tu trouveras l'amour._

 _Devant le regard vide du petit blond, le représentant du pays des kilts abandonna._

 _\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, soupira-t-il._

* * *

Quand Arthur eut fini son récit, ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleu azur de son petit voisin français, lequel souriait avec amusement.

\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement, _froggie_? lança le représentant de l'Angleterre.

\- Pour rien, pour rien... répondit le plus grand en calant sa tête sur le crâne rond et duveteux de son jeune ami, amenant ce dernier à mieux se blottir contre lui et donc à somnoler.

Et juste avant que Morphée ne le cueille, Arthur remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie.

* * *

 **France :** Francis

 **Angleterre :** Arthur

 **Écosse :** Allistor

 **Pays de Galles :** Dylan


End file.
